


Marigold chatroom

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I can't believe it's not angst!, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, [seven voice] you need jesus, its mainly just humor, its v
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Marigold has entered the chat





	1. Blind jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **707:** I see, I see
> 
> _V has entered the chat_
> 
>  **V:** I don't

_Marigold has logged onto the chat_

**mc:** Hey why have y'all made another group chat

_luciel has logged into the chat_

**707:** Aw babe I just missed talking to you like this

_gamer boy has logged into the chat_

  
**yoosung:** ;;; you guys are to embarrassing

 **707:** Aw is my lil baby jealous

 **yoosung:** What? No!

 **mc** : That's adorable.

 **707:** Cutie-yoosung strikes again

_  
Marigold has changed gamer boy’s name to cutie-yoosung_

**yoosung** : Guys;;;

_rich cat man has entered the chat room_

_idol mom friend has entered the chat room_

**707** : Omg you entered at the same time  
**707** : Are you  
**707** : You know  
**707** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **zen** : what

 **Jumin** : Not yet ;3

 **zen** : What that's supposed to mean you egotistical cat jerk?!

_baegel has entered the chat room_

**Jaehee** : What did he do this time

 **mc** : Oh! Jaehee!!

 **jumin** : I'm offended assistant kang

 **jaehee** : I'm not you darn assistant anymore jumin

 **yoosung** : Wow;;; someone's salty

 **jaehee** : You'd be too if you had to look after this guy's cat

 **jumin** : How dare u elithabith the third is an angel

 **mc:** that's not how you spell Elizabeth

 **jaehee** : I think her hair is permanently ingrained in my couch

 **707** : I see, I see

_V has entered the chat_

**V** : I don't

_V has left the chat_

**yoosung** : WHO GAVE HIM THIS SERVER

 **707** : lolol not me

 **mc** : DID HE JUST COME IN HERE TO MAKE A BLIND JOKE ABOUT HIMSELF

_V has entered the chat_

**V** : If seven can make jokes to cope with his crippling depression and trauma so can I

_V has left the chat_

**707** : Hey no you can't that's my gig!

 **yoosung** : It's not a very good gig

 **707** : R00d


	2. Furry hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ _marigold is uploading a photo_ ]
> 
>  **707:** oMG ARE THOSE CAT EARS  
>  **707:** I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A SECRET FURRY

_Marigold has entered the chat  
Luciel has entered the chat_

**mc:** So wait  
**mc:** guys  
**mc:** you know that photo zen sent us

 **707:** lol which one he sends so many

 **mc:** one of the first ones he sent when I first arrived

_Idol mom friend has entered the chat_

**Zen:** oh? What's this? Talking about me? Not that I blame you I am pretty great

 **707:** lolololol

 **Zen:** what's that supposed to mean?!

 **mc:** so anyways

 **Zen:** rude

 **mc:** i was looking at it again and I noticed

 **707:** omg @rich cat boy get over her things r gettin good  
**707:** *here lolol

_Rich cat boy has entered the chat_

**Zen:** I hate you seven

 **707:** aw ily 2

 **Zen:** fuck off

 **Jumin:** can we get back on topic, what was so important that I was tagged in

 **mc:** this

[ _marigold is uploading a photo_ ]

 **707:** oMG ARE THOSE CAT EARS  
**707:** I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A SECRET FURRY

 **Zen:** why  
**Zen:** why this

_Rich cat boy has changed idol mom friend’s name to secret furry_

**Jumin:** ;3

_Secret furry has changed rich cat boy’s name to dick_

**Zen:** asshole

 **Jumin:** I thought I was a dick :3c?

 **Zen:** goto hell

 **707:** at this point I'm pretty sure we're all going to hell Imao u sinners


	3. How did you not know this seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **707:** HES NIT PURE
> 
> **Mc:** what
> 
> **707:** MY BABY IS A DINNER  
>  **707:** *SINNER

_Luciel has entered the chat_

_Luciel has changed his name to freAKING OUT_

**707:** gUYS  
 **707:** GUYS  
 **707:** IM FRCIKING OUT  
 **707:** OH YMGDO  
 **707:** GUYS

_Marigold has entered the chat_

**Mc:** what  
 **Mc:** seven it's three am

**707:** nO YOU DONT UNFRTSTAND  
 **707:** IM FRAESKINF OUT

**Mc:** I cant tell what you're saying calm down

**707:** HES NIT PURE

**Mc:** what

**707:** MY BABY IS A DINNER  
 **707:** *SINNER

**Mc:** ???

**707:** YOOSUNG   
**707:** HES A FUCKING M

**Mc:** omfg i cant believe u didn't know that  
 **Mc:** I mean he told me once he liked being degraded it's pretty obvious   
 **Mc:** but he seemed to not understand what that really meant

**707:** IM FUCKKIBG DYING HER R MC

_Secret furry has entered the chat_

**Zen:** what the fuck happened here

**707:** YOOSUNGS A FUCKIINT MASOCHIST

**Zen:** what's that

_Dick has entered the chat_

**Jumin:** I could teach you if you like ;)

_Secret furry has left the chat_

**Mc:** JFJDJDJDNDIKDKDHSPANEM SAVAGE

**Jumin:** :(

**707:** I CANT BELIEVE WITH ALL THAT TALK Y O U WERE THE PURE ONE ALL ALONG ZEN  
 **707:** YOOSUNG YOU FUCKING SINNER

  
_freAKING OUT has changed cutie-yoosung name to SINNER GET THE HOLY WATER_

_  
SINNER GET THE HOLY WATER has entered the chat_

**Yoosung:** what  
 **Yoosung:** what the heck did I miss here

**707:** YOU NEED JESUS


End file.
